SOY AKAMARU
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Kiba y Akamaru beben un extraño liquido que tomaron por agua cambiando sus almas y cuerpos. Kiba vive como Akamaru bajo los cuidados de Hinata, mientras Akamaru disfruta de ser un humano. Cap 4 Up [COMPLETE]
1. Akamaru en Busca De Problemas

**SOY AKAMARU**

**Aquí llega un nuevo fic mio que trata de cómo Akamaru vive en el cuerpo de Kiba y como vive Kiba en el cuerpo de Akamaru. Anteriormente le habia hecho un pequeña publicidad en el 8 capitulo de "La mision" y bueno aquí esta.**

_Capitulo 1_

**Tranformacion**

**Akamaru en busca de problemas**

Nos econtramos en la residencia Inuzuka. Estaba Hana hermana de Kiba preparando un extraño liquido, lo dejo en un vaso y lo dejo encima de la mesa para ir a buscar un ingrediente que le faltaba.

En ese momento llegaba Kiba junto a Akamaru. Estaban cansados por el duro entrenamiento y de los montones de misiones de rango D que hicieron ese dia. Vio un vaso encima de la mesa con un liquido muy tranparente que el tomo com agua. Vacio un poco del liquido en el plato de Akamaru y el resto lo bebio. Ambos lo tomaron y lo escupieron al mismo tiempo. Tenia un sabor tremendamente amargo

Luego ambos cayeron dormidos. Ale escuhar tanto ruido proveniente desde la cocina y comedor Hana fue corriendo hacia el lugar y vio a su hermano en el suelo al igual que Akamaru

-¡¡KIBA!! ¡¡AKAMARU!! – Grito Hana dandose cuenta de que el contenido del vaso ya no estaba – "No puede ser bebio el contenido, ni siquiera estaba probado su poder, su eficacia ni siquiera estaba terminado" Despierta Kiba, Akamaru – Decia Hana teniendo la cabeza de su hermano en sus piernas y a Akamaru a su lado.

De repente Akakmaru empezo a moverse rascandose su ojo con su patita. Akamaru - dijo Hana tomadolo en brazos.

-Gua Arf Grrr – Decia Akamaru enojado, pero en realidad era Kiba que decia – "Sueltame que no soy ninguna niño"

-Que bien que estes bien Akamaru – Dijo abrazandolo y dejandolo en el piso

Luego vio a su hermana tomar su cuerpo para llevarlo a su habitacion

-"Pero que, porque veo en blanco y negro, porque ladro y no hablo, no puede ser, NO, soy AKAMARU, entonces que va a pasar con el ¿Estara en mi cuerpo? Como se lo digo a Hana, no puedo no se hablar solo ladro como idiota, mierda que hago" – Pensaba Kiba con el cuerpo de Akamaru moviendo su cabeza para todos lados, que Hana interpreto con mucha dulzura

-Ven Akamaru vayamos a dejar al vago este a su habitacion – Dijo hana llevando a su hermano a su habitacion Kiba solo gruño y la siguió

Hana cuidaba el cuerpo de Kiba. Tomo a Akamaru en brazos y lo acariciaba, el solo miraba su cuerpo cansado y se durmió en los brazos de su hermana. Luego ella dejo a Kiba como Akamaru en la cama de Kiba y se fue.

Paso un rato y desperto. Aun Akamaru en el cuerpo de Kiba no despertaba. Kiba abrio lentamente los ojos haciendo la misma accion que anteriormente. Rascarse el ojo con su pata.

-"Vaya pero que sueño tengo, je yo ser Akamaru eso es una locura" – Penso Kiba y abrio lentamente los ojos encontrandose con su cuerpo a su lado. Kiba grito como perro (N/A: Nose como gritan los perro) llegando rapidamente Hana y tomando a Akamaru en brazos

-Akamaru que fue lo que paso – Decia Hana preocupada – A ya veo estas preocupado por Kiba, yo tambien lo estoy – Dijo Hana

-Arf Arf Gua Grrr "AYUDAME HANA AYUDAME" – Decia Kiba como perro pero Hana no le entendio

-Eres tan lindo mi Akamaru – Dijo hana abrazandolo aun mas – Ven dejemos al vago descansar y vayamos a comer algo te animas

-Guau – Dijo Kiba moviendo la colita de perro sacando la lengua

-Pues entonces vamos

Hana lo llevo a la cocina y le dio comida a Akamaru. Ellos preparaban comida para sus perros asi que a Kiba no le molesto para nada comerla.

Luego se rocosto en el sillo yempezo a mriar la tv

-"Que aburrido odio mirar Tv en blanco y negro, ojala Akamaru se despierte pronto para ver que pasa" – Pensaba Kiba bostezando y cerrando los ojos.

Paso un rato y se desperto al sentir un grito pero perruto y medio humano proveniente de la pieza. Hana y Kiba como Akamaru fueron corriendo a la habitacionde donde provenia el grito y ahí estaba su cuerpo sentado en la cama mirandose por todas partes

-KIBA ¿Pasa algo?

-Yo…. No pasa nada – Dijo Kiba

-"¿eh? Akamaru sabe hablar, pero como de seguro donde nos escuchas siempre"

Luego Akakamru en el cuerpo de Kiba tomo a su cuerpo perruno en brazos y lo subio a la cama. Hizo una reverencia para que hana saliera de la habitacion y esta obedecio sin chistar. Akamaru habia decidido actuar como su amo, sabia como era el con su mundo y conocia sus acciones y palabras frecuentes.

-Bien dime ¿quien eres? – Dijo Akamaru mirandolo asi como lo hacia cuando era perro

-Arf gua arf "Soy yo Kiba" – Dijo Kiba, ciertamente Akamaru le entiendo a la perfeccion

-¿Amo Kiba? Pero que ocurrio – Dijo Akamaru

-Arf arf arf "Y yo que se" - Dijo Kiba gruñendo

-Que pesado te pones amo

-arf Guau Grr " ve a avisarle a Hana de esto" – Dijo Kiba

-Esperemos un poco me gustaria vivir como humano

-Aef "QUE" – Dijo Kiba sorprendido ante esa respuesta

-Si esperemos un tiempo y le digo

-GUAU GRRR "UN TIEMPO, ESTAS LOCO"

-No, ahora voy a salir

-GRRRR "Y QUE HAY DE MI"

-La Ama Hana te cuidara – Dijo sacandole la lengua y saliendo de la habitacion

-GRRRR – Solo gruño Kiba, el que le dedicaba tanto tiempo a su mascota le pagaba de esa forma dejandole en forma de perro.

Kiba como Akamaru no queria ser acosado mas por su hermana asi que decidio salir de la casa a buscar ayuda. Hana solo lo miraba como el perrito tierno que era Akamaru aunque estuviera rojo de ira igual para ella era su tierno y regalon Akamaru

Decidio ir donde Hinata. Según su parecer era la unica persona que no miraba tiernamente a Akamaru. Pero era un tremendo error la persona que con mas dulzura y cariño miraba a Akamaru era Hinata. Llego a la mansión y la recorrio por todas partes. Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde y Hinata iba entrando a la mansión cuando diviso a Akamaru

-Akamaru ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo Hinata tomadolo en brazos, ahí recien se dio cuenta de la dulzura de su mirada, sin sonrojo ni nervios

-Arf Grr Guau "Ayudame Hinata, no soy Akamaru soy yo Kiba" - Dijo Kiba como Akamaru pero ciertamente ella no entendia, Hinata sonrio y lo abrazo aun mas

-Eres tan lindo Akamaru – Dijo Hinata Kiba estaba sorprendido era peor que su hermana – A lo mejor te perdiste te llevo a donde Kiba – Dijo Hinata, Kiba nego con su cabezita tierna de Akamaru

-Te quieres quedar conmigo – Le dijo Hinata

-Guau – Dijo Kiba moviendo la colita, no queria regresar aun a casa menos teniendo asi de cariñosa a Hinata

-Eres tan lindo Akamaru – Dijo entrando a la mansión con el perro y llevandolo a su habitacion. – Bien quedate ahí voy a darme un baño ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Decia Hinata somprendiendo a Kiba, pero se dio cuenta de que era un perro y por eso Hinata no tenia miedo de decir eso

-Guau – Dijo Kiba moviendo mas su colita, 2 oportunidades asi no tendrias y decidio aprovecharla aunque fuera en el cuerpo de Akamaru. Hinata iba entrando al baño y Kiba la siguió. Ella se desvestia sin pudor alguno, solo Akamaru la observaba y no sentia ni miedo ni vergüenza. Rodeo su cuerpo en una toalla y tomo a Akamaru en brazos.

-Ven acompañame Akamaru – Dijo Hinata entrando a la tina acomodandose, Kiba esta impresionado nunca habia visto asi a Hinata siempre andaba con esos gruesos ropajes y verla asi tan tranquila le hacia muy feliz

Empezo a limpiar a Akamaru con una esponja, mientars este se mantenia nadando con su patas y sacando su lengua

-Eres tan lindo y tierno Akamaru, no como Kiba que se pone muy pesado muchas veces – dijo Hinata haciendo enojar a Kiba por dentro, pero era Akamaru y solo siguió disfrutando las caricias de estas – Pero por muy pesado que sea, es muy bueno conmigo a pesar de todo me apoya – Dijo con una voz emocionada haciendo sonrerir a Kiba en su interior

-Arf – fue la contestación de Kiba, ya que no podia decir palabra alguna solo asentia antes las palabras de Hinata

-Ya vas a ver lo limpio y lindo que quedaras

Derrepnte tocan la puerta de la habitacion de Hinata

-Hinata-sama ¿estas ahí? – Era la voz de Neji

-Hai estoy en el baño neji-nissan

-Hiashi-sama llama para que baje a cenar

-Voy altiro Neji-sama – Dijo Hinata saliendo de la tina y rodeando a Akamaru en una toalla – Bien Akamaru estas limpiecito. Si quieres después te voy a dejar a tu casa – Dijo negando Kiba al instante

-Bien entonces ve y recuestate en mi cama leugo te traere algo de comer ¿vale?

-Guau – Dijo Kiba y salio del baño acostandose en la cama de Hinata

Esta se vistio y bajo a cenar.

En tanto Akamaru como Kiba gozaba el poder caminar con 2 pies o como el llamaba patas. Se habia salido de la habitacion y queria salir de la casa sin ser visto por Hana. Esta estaba ocupada en sus cosas y este salio sigilosamente. Pero el olfato de Hana lo detecto al instante

-Kiba ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo Hana sin aun dando la espalda

-"Pero como, deberia sentir mi olor de Akamaru que fue lo que paso, bueno creo que puedo disfrutar un tiempo siendo el amo Kiba" Voy a salir – Dijo Akamaru sin ocurriserle otra cosa

-¿A dónde?

-Emmm….ah….ummm….voy a…..a entrenar si eso entrenar – Dijo Akamaru como Kiba

-¿um? – Hana miro a Akamaru dudosa ante aquella respuesta tan re buscada – Dime la verda hermanto ¿vas a ver a alguna chica y no me quieres decir?

-N….no, no….es eso

-¿Seguro? – Dijo Hana mientras se limpiaba las manos sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Hai – Dijo Akiamaru como Kiba y salio al intante de la casa

Hana no le dio mayor importancia y siguió en lo suyo. Akamaru como Kiba se dirigia hacia Konoha. El vivia a las afueras de Konoha. Como se sabia al ser una familia de criadores no podian vivir en la aldea en si. Necesitaban los bosques y la tranquilidad.

Akamaru llego a Konoha. Miraba como cualquier persona que no conociera el lugar. El siempre iba a la aldea pero nunca la habia visto desde esa perspectiva. Mas alto y a color. Todo era grandioso para el. Andaba sin la capucha. Odiaba eso de su amo. En el camino vio la floristería Yamanaka.

El siempre de cachorro le gustaba correr en los prados florados y sentir sus aromas. Y ahí estaba Ino, el no recordaba mucho a las personas que rodeaban a Kiba excepeto su hermana, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Ino ordenando unas flores

-Emmm…Ahhhh…nada… – Dijo Akamaru haciendo una pausa para que le diga su nombre, la miraba para ver si se acrodaba de aquella chica pero todo en vano

-Soy Ino Kiba, te pasa algo estas raro

-¿yo? ¿Porque?

-Pues naturalmente entarias como loco, en realidad ni siquieras entrarias

Ahí Akamaru recordo que Kiba odiaba las flores. Y bueno que era muy escandaloso con aquellos ninjas que el recordaba muy levemente

-Es que….yo….pues vengo…em – Akamaru no encontraba respuesta que dar, se rascaba la cabeza con su mano como pensando en algo que decir

-Te tomaste algo ¿o que?

-Algo asi – Dijo mas para si mismo recordando el liquido extraño bebido

-¿? – Ino lo mirio confundida - ¿Te puedo servir en algo Kiba?

-Yo solo pasaba adios

Dijo y salio. A Ino le llamo la atención su cambio tan drastico de personalidad. Ademas de que lo encontraba mas amables asi como ¿Su mascota? Era raro. Y no pudo evitar pasarse películas como que a Kiba le gustaba ella o cosas por el estilo

Ino llamo de inmediato a Sakura. Si, eran y son rivales pero al mismo tiempo tenian una estrecha amistad

-Sakua ¿Estas ahí? – Dijo Ino desde el telefono

-Hai ¿pasa algo? – Dijo preocupada por el llamado tan repentino de su amiga

-Algo asi

-Dime pos cerda

-No me digas asi frentezota

-Solo dime quieres

-Vale lo que pasa es que Kiba paso por aquí

-Y

-Actuaba muy raro, no parecia ser el

-Nose, siempre ha sido un escandaloso igual que Naruto

-Si pero entro calmado y solo dijo cosas incoherente todo el tiempo

-No sera que…

-No lo se, eso mismo pensaba

-Pero ¿Kiba?

-Si eso es lo raro, Kiba es igual de escandaloso que Naruto y no exisiten mucho afan por las chicas en ellos

-Pues hay que ver lo que pasa no mas

-Si eso creo, bueno adios FRENTEZOTA – Dijo y colgo

Sakura se enrabio y colgo el telefono muy enrabiada

Mientras tanto Akamaru como Kiba seguia recorriendo las calles de Konoha, se detuvo al oir el barullo que habia en la torre del Hokage. Derrepente sale el rubio disparado por la ventana cayendo al suelo

-AU Sera - Decia Naruto soandoze el trasero mientras se levantaba

Desde la ventan se veia a un enrabiada Hokage a un con lea venita en sien y con su mano como puño

-ME VUELVES A DECIR VIEJA Y ESTAS MUERTO ¿ME ESCUCHASTE NARUTO?  
-Si, si si lo que digas vieja - Dijo Naruto llegandole un un monton de cosas de escritorios en la cabeza  
-QUE NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASI MALDITA SEA

Naruto escapa y se encuentra con Akamaru en el cuerpo de Kiba

-Hola cara de perro  
-¿eh? ¿Tengo cara de perro? - Dijo Akamaru asustado tocandose el rostro pensando en que estaba regresando a su forma original  
-¿? ¿Que rayos te tomaste Kiba? - Dijo Naruto confunfifo ante la reaccion de "Kiba"  
-Ahh ehhh nada, solo que no entiendo porque me dices cara de perro  
-¿Porque va a ser? - DIjo sarcastico Naruto, pero no dio ningun efecto en "Kiba" - Por tu chucho idiota  
-¿Chucho? ¿Que es eso?  
-AgH - Dijo Naruto negando con su cabeza - Eres un idiota - Dijo Naruto y se fue de ahi

Akamaru no entendio y siguio recorriendo las calles

Akamaru como Kiba seguia recorriendo las calles de Konoha y ve a Chouji y Shikamaru camninado. Se fija principlamente en que Chouji llevaba patatas y fue corriendo hacia el. Sin preguntar se las quita y empieza a comerlas haciendo enfuerer a Chouji y suspirar a Shikamaru

-OYE ESAS SON MIS PATATAS KIBA - Dijo Chouji apuntando con el dedo a Kiba  
-Ahora ya no lo son - Dijo Akamaru empezando a caminar  
-VEN PARA ACA MALDITO INFELIz ROBA PAPAS - Dijo Chouji tomandole de la capucha  
-AU SUELTAME - Decia Akamaru - ADEMAS SIEMPRE EL GORDITO ME DA PAPAS - Finalizo Akamaru, Shikamaru se asusto y se movio a un lado al ver la cara de furia de Chouji  
-QUE ME DIJISTE, ADEMAS NO TE DOY A TI SINO A AKAMARU - DIjo Chouji rojo de ira  
-A verdad!!!, pero se solidario conmigo ya has comido bastante gordito - Dijo Akamaru recibiendo un golpe de Chouji  
-NO ESTOY GORDO SOLO TENGO HUESOS ANCHOS - Dijo Chouji y se dispuso a ir  
-Que problematico Kiba, sabes que no puedes llamr asi a Chouji ya ves la tunda que te llego  
-Au yo no sabia eso ademas si es gordo - Dijo Akamaru, Chouji alcanzo a oirlo y le llego otra tunda por parte de Chouji  
-Ya cierra la boca Kiba sino quieres morir - Dijo Shikamaru ayudando a Akamaru como Kiba a levantarse  
-Si, si lo que digas al menos estaba ricas las papas  
-Eres un idiota - Dijo Shikamaru  
-Ah lo mismo me dijo ese niño rubio griton  
-¿eh? "Umm actua muy raro como si no fuera el, vamos a probarlo" A ver dime Kiba cual es mi nombre tu lo sabes muy bien puesto a que eres muy buen amigo mio - Dijo Shikamaru  
-Emmm...Ummm...Ahhhh - Akamaru estaba con un dedo en la boca buscando alguan respuesta, pero ciertamente no se sabia el nombre, solo recordaba que era uno largo - Nose, no me acuerdo  
-Mmm ya veo y dime el nombre del chico que te pego recien  
-Emmmm ¿gordinflon? - Shikamaru suspiro y confirmo su hipotesis  
-Ya veo ¿Y donde esta Akamaru? - Akamaru se puso nervioso ante la pregunta  
-En casa donde mas  
-Dime la verdad ¿tu no eres Kiba? - Dijo Shikamaru poniendo nervioso al pobre Akamaru  
-Yo...yo...claro que soy Kiba - Dijo Akamaru aprentando seguridad  
-Entonces porque no recuerdas mi nombre  
-Porque debe ser muy largo y aburrido - Dijo Akamaru, Shikamaru abrio los ojos de golpe y aquella respuesta parecio convencerlo  
-Si en realidad es muy largo y aburrido mejor me voy adios Kiba - Dijo Shikamaru y desaparecio

**Fin del primer capitulo. ¿Qué les parecio? Bueno cualquier sugerencia, impresión o lo que sea diganlos en los review. Sayo**


	2. El lio con el sake

**SOY AKAMARU**

**Aquí continuo con "Soy Akamaru" ideas 100 mías, no robos ni nada parecido. Bueno aquí continuo con el segundo capitulo. ¿Qué hará ahora Kiba si Akamaru no quiere devolverle su cuerpo? ¿Hana descubrirá lo que sucede? Descúbranlo en este Cáp. Sin más rodeos lean el fic.**

Akamaru como Kiba siguió su recorrido por Konoha aun comiendo las patatas que le había quitado a Chouji. Adelante vio a Lee y Gai-sensei, y mas atrás iban Tenten y Neji conversando, o mas bien Tenten hablando puesto a que Neji iba en completo silencio

-"Que tipos mas raros" - Pensó Akamaru al ver a Lee y a Gai-sensei

-Buenas Kiba - Dijo Lee acercándose

-¿eh? Ahhhh...buenas - Dijo Akamaru imitando a Lee

-¿Que tal tu día? - dijo Lee buscando conversación

-Ehhh pues bien, supongo - Dijo Kiba mirando el cielo con un dedo en la boca

-Neji, no se ve tierno Kiba así parece un niñito pequeño - Dijo Tenten al ver las expresiones de "Kiba" tan al estilo Akamaru

-¿Tierno? Es un pesado - Dijo Neji

-Claro que no, solo míralo - Dijo Tenten

-Pues a mi me recuerda a ese perro blanco con el que anda

-¿Akamaru? Si tienes razón, es mas lindo - Dijo Tenten

-Ay Tenten que te tomaste que andas tan así

-¿así como?

-Nose así

-El destino Neji - Dijo Tenten, sabiendo que con esa respuesta no agregaría nada más del tema

-Seguramente

-Bien Lee debemos dar 200 vueltas a Konoha ¿estas listo?

-Claro Gai-sensei - Dijo lee poniendo su mano en la frente como símbolo militar

-"Agh es raro me voy" - Pensó Akamaru y se escapo del los raritos según el

En tanto "Akamaru" aun seguía en sus sienta en casa de Hinata. Paso un rato y Hinata subió con un pequeño paltito con leche

-Ten Akamaru te traje leche - Dijo Hinata dejando el platito en el suelo

-Arf - Dijo Kiba moviendo la cola y empezando a tomar la leche

Hinata lo miraba sonriente. Amaba a ese cachorro tan tierno.

-Eres tan lindo Akamaru - Dijo Hinata acariciando el lomo del cachorro, Kiba estaba furioso por dentro

-"GRRRR todo los elogios son para Akamaru, que es lindo, tierno y bla bla bla mas encima ni quiere devolverme mi cuerpo el muy &$&$!" - Pensaba Kiba mientras bebía la leche que Hinata le había traído.

-Si quieres Akamaru después podemos salir a dar una vuelta - Dijo Hinata, "Akamaru" movió mas la cola que Hinata interpreto como un si

Luego de un rato "Akamaru" había terminado su leche, y se puso encima de las piernas de Hinata que estaba tirada en su cama leyendo un libro. "Akamaru" la miraba moviendo la cola, Hinata lo acaricio, tomo al cachorro y lo dejo en el suelo

-Vamos – Dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por "Akamaru"

En el camino Hinata tomo al cachorro y lo llevo en brazos. A Lo lejos diviso a "Kiba" comiendo unas patatas y mirando para todos lados. "Kiba" dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata y a "Akamaru" en brazos de Hinata. Ciertamente a Akamaru como Kiba no le agrado nada la situación y quiso sacarle provecho a su situación de humano y amigo de la Hyuga. Como el estaba acostumbrado a ser Akamaru corrió hacia Hinata y la abrazo

Hinata se impresiono ante el acto de "Kiba", el nunca hacia ese tipo de acciones, lo que la incomodo un poco. Kiba como Akamaru gruño ante el juego sucio de que hacia Akamaru en su cuerpo.

-Ki…Kiba – Alcanzo a decir Hinata nerviosa

-Como estas Hinata – Dijo "Kiba" rascándose la cabeza

-Bien supongo – Dijo Hinata aun impresionada, pero agrego – Mira, me encontré a Akamaru – Dijo Hinata ofreciéndole a que tomara al cachorro

-Hmp – Dijo "Kiba" sin darle mayor importancia lo que llamo tremendamente la atención de Hinata – Venga Hinata vamos a comer algo – Dijo "Kiba" animado ignorando al cachorro que por la brusquedad de "Kiba" había caído al suelo, llevándose "Kiba" a Hinata de la mano apurado

-Es…Espera Kiba – Decía Hinata, al ver a Akamaru atrás, pero este no cedía y seguia corriendo, perdiéndose el rastro del cachorro

-GRRRRRRR – Gruñía enfadado Kiba como Akamaru – "MALDICION, se llevo a Hinata, ladito chucho GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" – "Akamaru" los seguía pero pronto les perdió el rastro, esta muy enfadado, Akamaru en su cuerpo no cedía a que se lo devolviese y el seguía siendo un cachorro.

"Akamaru" caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, había perdido el rastro de Hinata y "Kiba", y no quería volver a casa. En el camino se encuentra al equipo de Gai-sensei que iba con Lee a la delantera, mientras los seguía Neji y Tenten. Esta ultima diviso a "Akamaru" saliéndole estrellitas en los ojos y mirándolo con adoración.

-Mira Neji ahí esta Akamaru, si es tan lindo – Dijo Tenten con sus manos juntas y mirándolo tiernamente

-Hmp es solo un estupido perro Tenten – Dijo Neji sin darle mayor importancia pero Tenten lo fulmino con la mirada, dándole ciertos escalofríos

-Claro que no es un estupido perro, de seguro te gana sobre todo en ternura – Dijo Tenten, Neji no agrego nada mas

Tenten fue a buscarlo y lo tomo en brazos mientras lo acariciaba. Tenia al cachorro en su pecho abrazándolo con mucha ternura. Kiba como Akamaru tenía una vista panorámica tremenda. Después de todo no era tan malo ser Akamaru.

-Hay Tenten que le miran tanto a ese perro, es solo un perro – Dijo Neji mirando a Tenten como abrazaba al cachorro algo celoso.

-Pero míralo Neji, es tan lindo – Dijo Tenten mostrando al perro con cara de odio a centímetros de su cara espantándolo

-Sacalo, que babea – Dijo Neji alejándolo – Wuakala

-Neji – le reprocho Tenten – Tranquilo Akamaru, el es un idiota – Finalizo Tenten empezando a caminar nuevamente – Te has perdido Akamaru – Dijo Tenten mirando al cachorro

-Crees que te va a responder ¿eh? Tenten, es un perro por si no lo recuerdas – Dijo Neji embozando una sonrisa burlona, "Akamaru" gruño y Tenten lo miro fríamente

-Cierra la boca Neji, hace unos minutos no decías palabra alguna y ahora te pico el bichito de hablar – Dijo Tenten algo enojada, Neji prefirió callar era algo estupido tener celos de un perro

-Hmp – Atino a decir Neji sin decir ninguna palabra mas en todo el trayecto – "Estupido cachorro, todos lo miran tiernamente, es solo un perro, solo miren la cara que tiene estando así en el pecho de Tenten, es como si le gustara las humanas, que envidia a veces pienso que no seria maña idea ser Akamaru" – Pensó Neji enojado, ignorando completamente de que no se trataba de Akamaru sino de Kiba que si le gustabas las humanas

-"Wahoo, que suerte tengo" – Pensó Kiba colocando su cabeza muy cómodamente en el pecho de la chica – "Me di un baño con Hinata y ahora veo las enormes bubbies de Tenten, ¿Qué vendrá ahora? Jejeje" – Pensaba Kiba como Akamaru muy feliz (Use la palabra bubbies porque es divertida y sale en muchos dibujos animados)

En tanto Kiba llevaba a Hinata de la mano, aun iba corriendo y a ratos se detenía para ver por donde ir y seguia corriendo. Sacaba la lengua como lo hacia un perro extrañando mas aun a Hinata de su extraño comportamiento.

-"Pero que Kiba-kun parece un cachorro. Ósea aun más de lo que se parecía ayer, saca la lengua como ¿Akamaru? Y lo ignoro, esta rarísimo" – Pensaba Hinata - ¿A dónde vamos Kiba-kun? – Dijo Hinata, en un momento en el que "Kiba" se desteñía

-Estoy buscando al niño gordo para que nos de papas – Dijo Kiba

-¿Te refieres a Chouji?

-Si, como sea – Dijo Akamaru como Kiba

-¿Por qué dejaste a Akamaru? – Dijo Hinata que le picaba la duda desde hacia mucho rato

-Estará bien – Atino a decir "Kiba, que empezó nuevamente a correr entrando a la torre de la Hokage y posteriormente a su oficina, Hinata trataba de zafarse pero le era imposible

-Kiba ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Hinata algo preocupada de la actitud de su amigo

-Es que se siente un aroma rico desde aquí – Dijo Akamaru como Kiba

-Hmp – Hinata suspiro resignada

Kiba entro de golpe haciendo enojas a la Gondaime, Kiba soltó a Hinata y se acerco a una mesa llena de licores. La Hokage le gritaba a "Kiba" pero este la ignoraba mientras tomaba

Sake

-KIBA SUELTA ESO EN ESTE INSTANTE – Dijo la Hokage quitándole la botella, pero este ni se inmuto y tomo otra botella – NO TIENES EDAD PARA BEBER

-Pero esta rico – Dijo "Kiba", Hinata suspiraba cansada pero no intervenía, de repente Akamaru como Kiba, suelta la botella sintiendo los efectos del licor. El cuerpo era solo de 12 años una edad aun no desarrollada para el consumo del alcohol. De repente se desmaya. La Hokage suspiro. De repente entra el Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Hinata enrojeció al ver a Naruto. Los del equipo 7 vieron al chico tirado en el suelo y apestando a alcohol. Además Naruto noto que la Hokage tenia una botella en la mano que era la que le había quitado a Kiba anteriormente.

-VIEJA ENVENENASTE AL CARA DE PERRO – Dijo Naruto apuntandole con el dedo

-BAKA NO ME LLAMES VIEJA – Dijo Tsunade enfadad pegándole a Naruto

-Au – Regaño el rubio mientras se tocaba la cabeza que era el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe

-¿Es…esta bien Na….Naruto-kun? – Dijo Hinata acercándose a Naruto

-Claro que si Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga, pero la Hokage interrumpió el momento

-Bien ya que están aquí llevense a Kiba Inuzuka a su casa – Dijo La Hokage sentándose en su escritorio a seguir su trabajo, pero al ver que los ninjas no se movían le salio una venita y dijo – QUE ESPERAN

-Pensé que teníamos una misión más importante – Dijo Sasuke

-A si, bueno Sasuke o Naruto o quien sea vayan a dejar a Kiba a su casa y luego regresan y les encomendó al misión – Finalizo la Hokage – AHORA

-Bien bakasuke ve tu – Dijo Naruto sentándose en el sofá, acto que Sakura también había hecho

Sasuke suspiro y prefirió hacerlo

-Estaba bien dobe mejor ir a dejar a este que estar contigo – Dijo Sasuke tomando a "Kiba" - ¿Vienes Hinata? – La Hyuga se extraño de la pregunta y asintió

Ambos salieron y llegaron a la casa de los Inuzukas al rato en donde no había nadie. Tocaron la puerta pero nadie abrió. Sasuke prefirió entrar de golpe y tiro el cuerpo de "Kiba en un sofá que había allí, despertando Akamaru como Kiba de golpe. Este se rasco el ojo con su mano, extrañando a Sasuke y Hinata que lo veían.

-"Que tipo mas acomplejado" – Pensó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

-Au, me duele, me duele, me duele – Decía Akamaru haciendo un berrinche mientras se tocaba la cabeza

A Hinata y Sasuke le salio una gotita. Por un momento Sasuke pensó que era pero que Naruto. En cambio Hinata nunca le había visto esa facetan tan infantil, y de por si lo era

-Tranquilízate Kiba es solo un dolor de cabeza ten tomate esto – Le Dijo Hinata acercándose a el y ofreciéndole el remedio

-Gracias Hinata-chan – Dijo "Kiba" abrazando eufórico a la chica, Sasuke se extraño pero no le dio mayor importancia

-Bien me voy – Finalizo y se fue

-¿Por qué entraste así a la oficina de la Hokage Kiba? ¿Sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin permiso? – Dijo Hinata sentándose en el sofá al lado de Kiba

-Emm…yo….pues…. – Balbuceaba "Kiba" con su dedo en la boca mirando el techo pensando en alguna respuesta pero como siempre dijo…. – Nose – Y se tomo las pastillas

-Hmp – Se limito decir Hinata

De repente entra Hana y ve a su hermano tirado en el sofá. Se acerca y nota que apesta a alcohol

-Que rayos bebiste Kiba – Dijo Hana

-Nada – Dijo Akamaru ignorándola, siempre las tundas se la llevaba su amo y no el porque era el cachorro tierno, pero se había olvidado del detallito de que estaba en el cuerpo de Kiba

-Apestas Kiba, quiero que vayas a tomarte un baño inmediatamente – Dijo Hana muy autoritaria

-Nooooo – Dijo "Kiba" suplicante

-AHORA – Dijo Hana, Akamaru no dijo nada y se fue tomar un baño a regañadientes – Dime Hinata ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Hana mirando a Hinata y buscando alguna explicación al estado de su hermano

-Pues lo encontré en la calle y me llevo a la oficina de la Hokage, entro de golpe y empezó a beber el sake de la Hokage – Dijo Hinata, Hana suspiro

-Vaya, desde cuando mi hermanito tiene eso gusto – Dijo Hana

-No lo se, esta actuando muy raro – Dijo Hinata

-Gracias por traerlo Hinata – Dijo Hana

-No hay de que – Dijo Hinata y se retiro de la casa

Hana estaba sospechando lo que ocurría. Podrían ser los efectos que produjo el líquido que había bebido. ¿Pero que efectos eran exactamente?, debía averiguarlos a fondo y buscarle alguna solución. Espero a que "Kiba" terminara su baño para interrogarlo

-Kiba – Dijo Hana autoritaria sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista

-¿si? – Dijo Akamaru

-Siéntate – Dijo Hana dejando de lado la revista y viendo a su hermano, este se sentó al instante

-Dime ¿Qué has sentido desde que bebiste ese líquido en la mañana? – Dijo Hana, Akamaru se puso muy nervioso no quería decirle aun la verdad a Hana sobre el cambio

-Nada – Dijo, eran ya una de sus típicas respuestas junto con el "nose"

-¿Seguro? No te sientes algo distinto – Dijo Hana buscando alguna respuesta en el ante su extraña actitud

-No

-"Va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé" – Pensó Hana, suspiro y prosiguió – Entonces ¿Por qué te bebiste el sake de la Hokage, antes no lo hacia" – Dijo Hana

-Es olía rico y lo bebí no mas – Dijo Akamaru, Hana suspiro de nuevo solo recibía respuesta tonta que no le servían de nada para averiguar algo sobre el comportamiento de su hermano

-Ya veo… ¿Dónde esta Akamaru? – Dijo Hana algo preocupada al no ver al cachorro

-Que se yo – Dijo Akamaru como Kiba restándole importancia, Hana se extraño de esa respuesta. El vínculo entre Kiba y Akamaru era tremendo y había cambiado a indiferencia de un día para otro. Eso era muy raro

-Pues quiero que lo vayas a buscar de inmediato y lo traigas a casa – Finalizo Hana levantándose del sillón y pensando en la situación

-Para que, el sabe donde esta la casa – Dijo Akamaru

-VE AHORA – Dijo Hana cansada

-Vale voy – Dijo "Kiba" saliendo de la casa

Iba muy desanimado, no quería encontrase con su amo para que le reprochara su actitud. Pero tal vez su amo estaba siendo al egoísta ¿no? El solo quería 1 día como humano. Tener por primera vez pulgares para poder tomar cosas o poder ver cosas en colores. Iba caminando nuevamente por Konoha y se encuentra con Shino que iba cargado de bolsas. Paso a Shino, haciéndolo enfurecer por ignorarlo y no ayudarlo con todas sus cosas

-KIBA – Grita Shino furioso, el aludido ciertamente no hizo nada puesto a que era Akamaru y no acostumbraba a que lo llamaran Kiba – MALDICION DATE VUELTA CARA DE PERRO – Dijo finalmente Shino. Akamaru se dio la vuelta pero no parecía enojado ni mucho menos más bien estaba igual de tranquilo y curioso

-¿Qué? – dijo "Kiba"

-Podrías ayudarme por favor – Dijo algo sarcástico.

-Vale – Dijo Sin darle mayor importancia, tomo un par de bolsas y empezó a inspeccionarlas. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver unas galletas y unas papas.

Shino iba tan distraído que ni cuenta se daba de las acciones de "Kiba", que estaba ya comiéndose las galletas. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y ya tenia abierta la bolsa de patatas. Shino dio la vuelta y miro a "Kiba" furioso por comerse sus cosas

-PERO QUE HACES – Dijo enojado

-Nada, yo solo comía estas papas tu también se las quita al gordito – Dijo Akamaru que ciertamente no conocía negocio ni supermercados ni nada parecido

-Claro que no baka, las compre

-¿En serio? El gordito las vende

-Claro que no, y se llama Chouji. Que rayos te tomaste – Dijo Shino. De repente apareció el grupo 7 que se iba hacia el bosque. "Kiba" no alcanzo a responder porque el rubio le interrumpió

-Una botella gigantesca de Sake – Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna

-Cállate Naruto – Dijo Sakura dándole una tunda. Sasuke no dijo nada solo observaba

-¿Pareces que estas mejor cara de perro? – Dijo Naruto

-Si, supongo – dijo "Kiba" encogiendo los hombros

-Que raros que no tengas moretones de tu hermana – Dijo Shino. Naruto callo a carcajadas pero fue golpeado por Sakura y recupero en parte la compostura

-¡Ja! Pobre, parece que tu hermana te da buenas tundas – dijo Naruto burlón

-Y a ti tu noviecita pelirosa también a ti – Dijo "Kiba", ambos sonrojaron pero Sakura le dio una tunda a Akamaru por bocaza

-NO DIGAS IDIOTECES – Dijo Sakura – Vamonos ya chicos

-Hmp – Dijo Sasuke en forma afirmativa

-SIIIIII MISION. MISION. MISION – Gritaba Naruto eufórico

-Cállate dobe – Dijo Sasuke ya colmado de los gritos de su compañero

-QUE DIJISTE BAKASUKE – Dijo un hastiado Naruto mirando con rabia al pelinegro

-Déjate de alegar y vamono Usuratonakachi – Dijo Sasuke comenzando su caminata.

Naruto ya estaba que le salía humo por la orejas de rabia hacia el pelinegro, Sakura suspiro y también emprendió la caminata despidiéndose de Kiba y Shino. Akamaru también había decidió buscar al Kiba con su cuerpo. En tanto este ultimo seguía en brazos de Tenten.

-Ya que te encanta ese perro malcriado debería darle un baño… apesta – Dijo Neji aun picado

-Neji – Le reprocho Tenten – Claro que no apesta. No te entiendo es como si le tuvieras pica o _celos_ de Akamaru – Dijo Tenten sonriente provocando el cólera de su compañero de equipo

-Claro que no, es patético tener celos de un estupido perro – Dijo Neji cruzado brazos y los ojos cerrados para serenarme

-¿Vistes? Lo insultas sin motivo alguno – Dijo Tenten acariciando el lomo del cachorro

-GRRRR – Apoyando por "Akamaru"

-Pues porque esa cosa me odia

-Neji… no es una cosa, es un cachorrito lindo, precioso… - Así siguió Tenten halagando al cachorro, Neji suspiro cansado

-Ya cierra la boca quieres – Dijo Neji hastiado, Tenten frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar rápido - ¿Qué crees que harás con ese perro?

-¿Te importa? – Dijo Tenten dándole la espalda aun enfadada

-Claro, tal vez Kiba este preocupado

-Tienes razón, en eso caso llevalo a su casa yo debo ir a hacer otras cosas – dijo Tenten dándole al perro. Neji se quedo en silencio viendo a la Kunoichi alejarse.

-Tsk, Como llegue a esta situación – Decía Neji desanimado, dejando al cachorro en el suelo -Bueno perro regresa solo a casa, yo ni loco te voy a dejar – Dijo empezando la marcha pero una vocecita lo detuvo

-Lo sabia, sabia que lo dejarías al la intemperie – Decía Tenten tomando nuevamente al cachorro en brazos

-"Kuso, estupido perro entrometido" Pues si tan bien lo sabias para que me lo dejaste – dijo Neji con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Pues entonces para que te enojas tanto por prestarle mas atención a Akamaru que a ti – Dijo Tenten sonriendo triunfante

-Claro que no, eso no importa no llevare a esa cosa yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo Neji retirándose antes de perder el control y darle una tunda al cachorro

-Venga Akamaru te llevo a casa – Dijo Tenten emprendiendo camino, pero el cachorro le dio una pequeña lamida captando la atención de Tenten para luego negar – Con que no quieres irte a casa ¿eh? Pues vamos a mi casa

"Akamaru" feliz movió la cola dando pequeños ladridos de afirmación. Así se dirigieron a la casa de Tenten. En tanto "Kiba" seguía recorriendo las calles en busca del cachorro. Empezó a utilizar su elevado poder olfativo sintiendo el olor de si mismo a pocos metros. Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía se encontró con Neji

-Amo Kiba, se transformo en otra persona – Dijo "Kiba" observando a Neji por todas partes

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Dijo Neji viendo algo impresionado la situación

-Eres o no amo Kiba

-Ejem claro que soy yo – Aparento Neji para lograr averiguar aquella situación tan rara

-¡Ah! ¿Dónde esta mi cuerpo ¿Qué paso con el? Acaso el chico raro que ocupaba este cuerpo antes esta en el mío – Dijo Akamaru, Neji se altero un poco pero reprimió esa ira

-Pues una Tenten se lo llevo Akamaru

-¿Tenten? Esa quien es – Dijo Akamaru

-"Que perro mas idiota, en serio a este quieren tanto, el ni sabe quien es ella" Pues una ninja vamos a su casa a buscar a tu cuerpo, a propósito no soy Kiba – Dijo Neji viendo a Akamaru pero este ni se inmuto haciendo rabiar un poco al Hyuga

Así siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Tenten. Al llegar tocaron y Tenten fue a abrir encontrándose con Neji y "Kiba"

-¿Neji? – Dijo primero Tenten algo impresionada – Kiba, ah! Ohayo pasa – Dijo Tenten, al entrar Akamaru ve su cuerpo tomando leche. Acto seguido Akamaru en el cuerpo de Kiba le quita el paltito de leche y se lo toma el haciendo gruñir a Kiba

-Oye Kiba eso era para Akamaru

-Yo soy Akamaru – Tenten lo miro algo raro, esa era la excusa mas tonta que le habían dado

-Por favor Kiba no digas leser… - Decía Tenten pero fue interrumpida por Neji

-Es verdad lo comprobé – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa algo triunfante por su descubrimiento. Tenten frunció el ceño algo enojada aun con Neji y luego fijo la vista en los otros 2

-No entiendo

-Ni yo – Dijo "Kiba". "Akamaru" empezó a ladrar como explicando pero ciertamente n Neji ni Tenten entendían palabra alguna

-Que dice Ki.. Es decir Akamaru o quien sea – Dijo Tenten

-Dice que el es Kiba y que quiere su cuerpo que le quito un chucho de mier… ¿QUE DIJIETE? – Dijo Akamaru dándose cuenta de los insultos de su amo enojado

-Gua Arf GRRR "DELVUELVEME MI CUERPO" – Decía Kiba histérico, Tenten tomo al cachorro APRA que se tranquilizara

-No – Dijo Akamaru sacándole la lengua, haciendo gruñir aun mas a Kiba

-Tranquilo Kiba – Dijo Tenten acariciando el lomo del cachorro

**Fin del segundo capitulo. ¿Qué tal? Me gusto mucho escribir este fic me divirtió mucho. Bueno nada mas que agregar Sayo -**


	3. Al fin con Hinata chan

**SOY AKAMARU**

**Aquí continuo con "Soy Akamaru" ideas 100 mías, no robos ni nada parecido. Bueno aquí continuo con el segundo capitulo. ¿Neji seguira celoso de el cachorro? ¿Kiba podra estar al fin con Hinata? Descúbranlo en este Cáp. Sin más rodeos lean el fic.**

_Capitulo 3_

**El bochornoso incidente de Neji**

**Al fin con Hinata-chan**

-Grrr…Arff – Seguía gruñendo cosas sin sentidos Kiba en el cuerpo de Akamaru, colocando rojo de ira la verdadera alma de Akamaru

-Cállate, cállate, cállate – Gritaba histérico Akamaru tapándose los oídos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y moviendo su cabeza o mas bien la cabeza de Kiba para todos lados

-Será mejor que se vayan a su casa y hablar con tu hermana Kiba o bien con Tsunade-sama – Dijo Neji ya perdiendo la paciencia por todo el ruido que provocaban Kiba y Akamaru

-Yo creo igual – Dijo Tenten acariciando al cachorro, ciertamente para ella era difícil dejar de ver a Akamaru como Akamaru

-Ya deja ese perro Tenten, por si no sabes es humano y mira como babea – Dijo Neji al ver al cachorro con toda su cabeza en el busto de la chica

-KYAAA – Grito Tenten soltando al cachorro, Neji suspiro – Me mojo entera me voy a cambiar – Finalizo, subiendo las escalera y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio a cambiarse

-¿Y bien? – Dijo Neji

-Arff Arff (¿Y bien que?) – Dijo Kiba mirando a Neji

-Que dijo Kib…. Digo Akamaru – Dijo Neji mirando al cuerpo de Kiba

-¿Y bien que?

-Pues que van hacer ahora

-"Ni lo había pensado, tal vez deberíamos hablar con mi hermana" Arf guau GRR (Hablar con mi hermana) – Dijo Kiba

-Nooooooo – Dijo Akamaru algo suplicante – Déjame un día mas así porfa porfa – Dijo Akamaru arrodillandose al la altura de su antiguo cuerpo y con las manos juntas

-QUE MIERDA DIJO EL PERRO – Dijo Neji ya perdiendo la paciencia

-Arf (Esta bien) – Dijo Kiba algo resignado y malhumorado

-SIIIIIII – Grito Akamaru saltando de felicidad

-Guau GRR Arf (Pero ni se te ocurra arruinar mi reputación) – dijo Kiba mirando su propio cuerpo en forma amenazante

-Claro amo Kiba – Dijo Akamaru en posición militar

-ME PUEDES DECIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE MIERDA DIJO EL PERRO – Dijo Neji a punto de perder el control, el era un tipo con muy poca paciencia

-Ah que me voy a quedar unos días con el cuerpo y luego hablaremos con mi ama Hana – Dijo Akamaru sentándose en un sillón muy cómodamente

-GRRRRRRRR "Era solo un día no unos días" – Gruñía Kiba, Neji miro al cuerpo de Kiba buscando repuesta a lo ultimo dicho por el cachorro"

-Solo dice que le parece bien – Dijo Akamaru

Kiba se resigno, total tal vez no seria tan malo ser Akamaru mas que mal todas las chicas lindas adoraban al cachorro, pero el problema era las tonterías que este podría hacer con su cuerpo lo que le ponía nervioso e incluso algo temeroso. Tenten bajo las escaleras con otra polera.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo la kunoichi colocando sus manos en sus caderas

-Pues que decidieron dejar a Akamaru unos días en el cuerpo de Kiba y luego le avisarían a Hana – Dijo Neji en una síntesis

-Ah – Dijo Tenten captando el mensaje

-Entonces Akam…. Digo Kiba o quien sea que sea el cachorro donde estará – Dijo Tenten algo ilusionada con que se quedase en su casa

-Arf, Arf, Arf "Con Hinata, Hinata, Hinata" – Decía Kiba emocionado saltando por todas partes

-Que dijo Akamaru que se quedara conmigo – Dijo Tenten ilusionada

-No, dijo que con Hinata – Dijo Akamaru saliendo de la cocina con unas papas

-ohhhh – Dijo Tenten desilusionada. Neji quedo algo perplejo. Si estaba feliz porque no se quedaría con Tenten pero ¿Quería quedarse con su querida prima?

-Claro que no te quedaras con mi prima – Dijo Neji acusador

-Mmmmm – Dijo Kiba mirando confuso a Neji

-Pues de seguro te aprovecharás de verla desnuda o cosas por el estilo por tener cuerpo de perro, además odio los perros y no quiero verlos en mi casa – Dijo Neji

-No digas tonterías Neji, el no es así – Dijo Tenten tomando al cachorro y acariciándolo

-Akamaru no, pero Kiba si – Dijo Neji

-GRRRR – Gruño Kiba algo enfadado aunque Neji tenia razón

-Pues a mi me da igual – Dijo Akamaru acabando sus papas

Neji que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que el cachorro se quedase en su casa buscabas excusas para que no se quede.

-No puedes quedarte por ummm… no hay comida de perro en mi casa – Dijo Neji triunfante

-Pero si como cualquier cosa al igual que mi amo Kiba – Dijo Akamaru con el cuerpo de Kiba echado en el sillón en toda su extensión

-"Kuso" – Pensó Neji – Si pero no tienes donde dormir "Con esta la gano"

-Pero yo cuando cachorro dormía en la cama de mi amo – Dijo Akamaru

-¿QUE? NI LOCO DORMIRA CON HINATA-SAMA ESE PERRO PULGOSO – Dijo Neji alterado, haciendo enojar a Kiba y Akamaru

-NO SOY UN PERRO PULGOSO – Dijo Akamaru tirandose encima de Neji mientras Kiba mordía el pie de Neji

-AU SALGANSE – Dijo Neji, que tuvo que usar un jutsu de reemplazamiento para escapar

-Relájate Neji, si Kiba tiene forma de cachorro que podría hacer ¿eh? – Dijo Tenten para calmar el tenso ambiente

-Pues morderle el cuello o lamerle con su lengua asquerosa – Dijo Neji

-Pareces un niñito además Kiba es amigo de Hinata no su novio – Dijo Tenten Kiba asintió

-Pero igual es mi prima y no dejare que este con Hinata, además el debería estar en su casa con su hermana – Dijo Neji algo sentido con Tenten por no haberlo apoyado

-¿te enojaste? – Pregunto Tenten a Neji que noto su tono de voz mas frió de lo normal

-No – Dijo algo sarcástico

-Eres un caso Neji Hyuga – Dijo Tenten dirigiéndose hacia Akamaru y Kiba haciendo fruncir el ceño a Neji por ser ignorado una vez más por la kunoichi

-Venga Kiba te llevo a donde Hinata – Dijo Tenten tomando al cachorro – Vamos Akamaru te acompaño a casa – Ambos asintieron y salieron de casa

-A donde crees que vas Tenten – Dijo Neji apunto de hacer un berrinche por ser ignorado

-Déjate de niñerías Neji ¿Vas con nosotros o te vas a quedar ahí parado como tarado? – Dijo Tenten en forma burlona

-Hmp – Fue lo único que salio de Neji siguiendo a los otros

Tenten conversaba animadamente con Akamaru sobre lo que debía hacer y que no sobre todo destacando el no decirle gordo a Chouji, Kiba solo asintió a las palabras de Tenten. Un poco más atrás iba Neji serio y algo enfadado.

-Bien Akamaru tu casa esta para allá – Dijo Tenten indicándole el camino

-Yap, me voy – Dijo Akamaru empezando a correr hacia le lugar indicado

Tenten seguía su camino hacia la mansión sin decir una palabra. Cuando Neji se ponía pesado y enojado solo lo ignoraba y listo, así se ahorraba problemas y discusiones sin sentido.

Llegaron a las afueras de la mansión. Espero un poco a Neji que venia a paso lentísimo más atrás.

-Neji, ¿Puedes llamar a Hinata-san porfa? – Dijo Tenten cuando Neji ya estaba cerca

-No – Dijo tajante Neji con su menor disposición

-Grrr eres un pesado, no se como estas en mi equipo – Dijo Tenten ofendida

-Sabes que no quiero ese perro aquí, además Hinata debe estar extremadamente ocupada – Dijo Neji

Pero al terminar de hablar vio a su prima acercarse con Naruto conversando de los más amigos. Neji quedo algo impresionado y quiso que la tierra lo tragara por sus ultimas palabras. En cambio Tenten solo rió por lo bajo

-Si ya veo lo ocupada que esta – Dijo Tenten burlándose del Hyuga

-Cállate – Dijo Neji picado

Hinata diviso a su primo con Tenten y sonrojo ya más de lo que estaba

-Hinata-chan estas bien, estas roja, tendrás fiebre – Dijo Naruto tocándole la frente

-Es...estoy bien Na…Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

Neji gruño al ver a Naruto tocar a su prima.

-Que crees que haces idiota – Dijo Neji con intenciones de acercarse pero Tenten lo tomo del brazo para que no fuera – Suéltame Tenten

-Solo veía si tenía fiebre Neji – Dijo Naruto de lo más tranquilo

-Fiebre…. Te voy hacer baka – Dijo Naruto tratando de zafarse pero Tenten lo tiraba fuertemente para que no le pegase a Naruto

-A QUIEN LE DICES BAKA – Dijo Naruto picado

-Neji, acaso vas a caer bajo al estar en una riña callejera – Dijo Tenten aun haciendo fuerza para que Neji no fuese al golpear a Naruto, sabia que esas palabras dañaría algo su orgullo

-Tienes razón – Dijo Neji ya no haciendo fuerza y viendo a Tenten, pero con la fuerza de Tenten lograron caer al suelo quedando Neji encima de esta

Kiba miraba divertido los efectos de la caída mientras iba hacia Hinata que miraba aun sonrojada la escenita, en tanto Naruto reía a carcajadas como se esperaba de el. Aun seguían en esa posición tan comprometedora pero ciertamente había varios observando la escenita

-Ey Neji ya calma las hormonas – Dijo Naruto divertido, Neji despabilo se levanto y se dirigió hacia Naruto el cual recibió una gran paliza del Hyuga

Luego este entro a la mansión sin decir nada más. Ya había tenido muchas situaciones bochornosas en un día y quería evitar más. Tenten se recuperaba y se levantaba, sonrojada

-Emm….Ejem Hinata yo venia a traerte a Akamaru – Dijo Tenten, ya empezando a caminar con intenciones de irse

-Gracias Tenten-san – Dijo Hinata

-Yo igual me voy Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto

-Adiós Na…Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

Así Hinata entró a la mansión con el cachorro entre sus brazos, era casi hora de la cena así que lo llevo a su habitación como ese día al mediodía. Y lo dejo ahí

-Bien Akamaru yo me iré a cenar y luego yo te traigo algo, para mientras te quedaras aquí ¿vale? – Dijo Hinata dejando al cachorro encima de cama

-Guau – Dijo Kiba moviendo la cola y acomodándose en la cama

Hinata bajo a cenar con su familia y se encontró con la cara de furia de su primo. Para el definitivamente no era su día. Había sido ignorado enumeradas veces, además de demostrar tan abiertamente celos de un cachorro tanto hacia Tenten como hacia Hinata. Además de agregar el reciente incidente a las afueras de la mansión.

-¿Pasa algo Ne…Neji-onisan? – Dijo Hinata sentándose a la mesa

-No Hinata-sama – Dijo tajante Neji

-Gomen – Dijo Hinata al sentir haber importunado a su primo

-No te preocupes es solo que hoy no es mi día – Dijo Neji empezando a comer

-¿Se puede saber porque Neji? – Dijo una entrometida Hanabi

-Mejor que no Hanabi-sama – dijo Neji

-Anda cuenta onisan – dijo Hanabi

-Si cuéntanos Neji ¿Tuviste algún problema el día de hoy?

-Um…Algo así – Dijo Neji, queriendo evitar la conversación

-Tu sabes algo Hinata – Dijo ahora Hiashi viendo que su sobrino no cedía a contar su día

-Pu….pues se trope…pezo afuera cayendo encima de… - Decía Hinata pero cerro la boca al ver la cara endemoniada de su primo hacia ella

-¿Quién? ¿Quién? Ya cuenta – Decía Hanabi

-Pues…

-No se te ocurra decir algo más Hinata-sama – Dijo Neji enfadado

-Relájate Neji. No debe ser tan malo ¿verdad Hinata? – dijo Hiashi

-Si, tienes razón oto-san, so…solo cayo encima de una chica

-¿En serio? ¿Su novia? ¿Tienes novia onisan y no me dijiste?– Dijo Hanabi en un tono de falso enojo

-No tengo novia Hanabi-sama – Dijo Neji que sonrojo un poco

-Mentira, estas rojito – dijo Hanabi burlándose de su primo

-Permiso – Dijo Neji con intenciones de abandonar el comedor

-A donde vas Neji, aun no cenamos – Dijo Hiashi

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer Hiashi.-sama – dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia y saliendo. Ciertamente no tenia nada que hacer, era solo una excusa para salir del comedor

La cena pasó sin más situaciones que haya que destacar. Luego de acabar Hinata se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para Akamaru. Le llevo o algo de la cena y un platito de leche para Akamaru y un vaso para ella.

Al llegar ve a Akamaru cómodo en su cama pero no dormido

-Ven Akamaru te traje comida – Dijo Hinata colocando en el suelo las cosas que había traído – No te molesta que mientras come me cambie de ropa – Dijo Hinata sonriendo

-"Claro que no" – Pensó al instante Kiba, movió la cola haciendo ademán de que no le molestaba en lo mas absoluto

Mientras Kiba comía, Hinata se cambiaba colocándose su pijama. Ciertamente Kiba la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sonriendo para adentros. Cuando acabo se coloco una bata y se acerco a Kiba

-Veo que ya terminaste – Dijo Hinata llevándose los platos a la cocina y su vaso ya vació también.

-Hinata aun tienes a ese chucho en la casa – Dijo Neji entrando a la cocina

-No le digas así Neji-onisan

-Deberías llevarlo a su casa – Dijo Neji que quería evitar a toda costa que el cachorro se quedase allí

-Si lo haré mañana temprano, ahora es muy tarde y estoy cansada – Dijo Hinata

-¿Y donde va a dormir? – dijo Neji

-Pues nose, conmigo supongo – dijo Hinata

-CLARO QUE NO – dijo Neji alterado

-¿um? Que te ocurre Neji-onisan es Akamaru – Dijo Hinata

-Es que….es que – Neji pensaba en alguna excusa para remediar la situación - Es que va a ensuciar las sabana si eso – Dijo Neji respirando aliviado

-Que tonterías dices, las sabanas se cambian a diario – Dijo Hinata – Buenas noches Neji-onisan

-Hmp – Solo salio de la boca de Neji viendo a su prima alejarse – "Kuso, entupido niñato ya veras cuando regreses a tu cuerpo ahí conocerás recién a Neji Hyuga" – Pensó Neji dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Hinata al llegar a su cuarto vio a un acomodado Akamaru acostado esperándola.

-Akamaru ¿Dónde dormirás tú? – Dijo Hinata, Kiba en tanto se acomodo en medio de la cama

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Esta bien dormirás encima – Dijo Hinata, pero Kiba empezó a temblar como si tuviera frió - ¿Tienes frió? – Dijo Hinata

Tomo al cachorro y lo abrazo para que no tuviera "frió"

-Vale para que no enfermes estarás conmigo esta noche

Así Hinata se acuesta y deja al cachorro a su lado abrazándolo como a un peluche. Kiba en momentos como ese deseaba ser humano y no un perro.

En tanto Akamaru se había dirigido a su casa. Al llegar ve a Hana cocinando, ya era hora de la cena. Se le hizo agua la boca al sentir el rico aroma que había en su casa en ese momento.

-Kiba – Dijo Hana en forma de saludo buscando con la mirada al cachorro - ¿Y Akamaru?

-Emmmm – Decía Akamaru con su dedo en su boca mirando el techo – Nose – Dijo bajando los hombros

-COMO QUE NOSE, TE MANDE A BUSCAR A AKAMARU – Dijo Hana furiosa por la irresponsabilidad de su hermano

-Nose no mas, mañana lo busco debe estar por ahí con una tal ¿Hinata? Si eso – Dijo Akamaru tirandose en el sillón.

-"Desde cuando habla tan indiferente de esa chica, esto es raro" Hinata ¿eh?, pues ya es tarde así que mañana temprano lo vayas a buscar – Dijo Hana autoritaria volviendo a sus quehaceres

-Si, si, si – Dijo Akamaru sin prestarle mayor atención - ¿Cuándo estará la comida? – dijo levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose a la cocina colocando muy cerca su cara de la olla saltando unas gotitas de agua caliente a la cara – AHHHHHHHHH DUELE DUELE DUELE DUELE – Gritaba desesperado Akamaru corriendo para todos lados

-Kiba, tranquilízate es solo agua y solo fueron unas gotitas – Dijo Hana atrapando a su hermano histérico y dejándolo en el sillón nuevamente – Quédate aquí hasta que esta la cena lista "UHF se parece a Akamaru, espera un momento ¿Se parece a Akamaru?, A que se deberá eso, Akamaru es el que mira cuando cocino no Kiba, Akamaru debe tener la respuesta" – Pensó Hana ya haciéndose varias tesis de las consecuencia que el liquido pudo haber producido en Kiba y Akamaru

Así siguió cocinando mientras Akamaru se seguía quejando del dolor que ya a esa altura era inexistente. Al sentirse ignorado solo se recostó en el sillón a esperar, antes cuando cachorro aunque se quejara días siempre Hana lo tomaba en cuenta pero ahora que era Kiba solo lo ignoraba

Recordaba variadas situaciones. Después de las preliminares de los exámenes Chunnins, Hana había visitado a su herido hermano y a Akamaru. Hana ciertamente se preocupo mucho de Kiba y en cuenta forma lo reto por haber perdido y bla bla bla. En tanto con el había sido siempre cariñosa sin ningún regaño

Para Kiba ese tipo de situaciones eran comunas, pero para Akamaru no lo eran. Hana finalmente anuncio que la cena estaba y servida, levantándose Akamaru de un salto del sillón y sentándose a la mesa, empezando a comer con las manos

-Kiba, eres un cerdo para que crees que existen cubiertos – Dijo Hana, Akamaru miro interrogante un momento a su hermana y luego fijo la vista en los cubiertos. Tomo el tenedor y lo tiro a la pared pensando que era una kunai

-KIBA NO HAGAS ESAS TONTERIAS Y COME CON LOS CUBIERTOS ¿QUIERES? – Dijo su hermana que estaba muy irritable por haber manoseado de esa forma su comida, Akamaru tomo el cuchillo enterrando en el palto, no sabia que hacer con el, Hana lo miraba cada vez mas sorprendido

-A que rayos juegas Kiba, no tengo paciencia para tus tonterías AHORA COME BIEN – Dijo Hana con una venita resaltante

-Pero….pero….pero…. – Decía Akamaru mirando suplicante a su hermana

-PERO NADA SOLO VE A BUSCAR EL TENEDRO Y PONTE A COMER

-Pero yo nose usar estas kunai para comer – Dijo Kiba, Hana escupió su comida al oír eso, miro por un momento a su hermano el cual la miraba el tenedor y cuchillo y los enterraba en el palto sin éxito

-Que rayos te pasa Kiba, no son kunais

-¿a no? Pero yo he visto que las tiran contra algo estas cosas – Dijo Kiba mostrándole el tenedor

-"Que le pasa a Kiba, se comprota como un niñito, como si tuviera amnesia de algunas cosas, solo hay que probar" Dime Kiba ¿Cómo me llamo? – Dijo Hana tratando de aclarar la situación

-Eres mi ama Hana por supuesto – Dijo Akamaru sonriendo, Hana escupió esta vez el jugo que bebía ¿Había dicho "Ama Hana"?

-¿Ama Hana?

-Emm…ah…ummm…si supongo – Dijo Akamaru empezando a comer nuevamente con las manos

Hana ignoro eso y siguió comiendo, se había sorprendido de toda las cosas que le pasaban a el. De seguro eran las consecuencias del líquido. Pero ¿Cuáles eran esas consecuencias específicamente?

Aquel líquido estaba destinado al principio como medicina, pero le faltaban sustancias importantes aun. Al acabar la cena Akamaru se fue a la pieza de Kiba y Hana empezó a averiguar el líquido que había bebido. No lo había alterado desde el incidente, seguia intacto con los mismos ingredientes.

Lo examino pero no encontró respuesta coherente. Ósea sus resultados decía de un supuesto cambio de identidad o cuerpo. Eso era entupido. Elimino esos resultados, definitivamente debía dedicarse mas a la situación si quería que Kiba fuera el mismo niñato altanero con el que peleaba siempre y no el niñato estupido en el que se había convertido

Ya cansada sin encontrar respuesta se fue a acostar, sin antes visitar a su hermano ya acostado. Que estaba acurrucado, algo extraño puesto que el era muy desordenado para dormir.


	4. Buscando alguna solucion

**SOY AKAMARU**

**Aquí la curta parte de SOY AKAMARU. ¿Descubrirá Hana la situación? ¿Neji finalmente le dirá a Hinata que Akamaru no es Akamaru? ¿Akamaru le quitara mas papas a Chouji? Eso y mas…**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Hikari y Nikita que conocerán en este capitulo**

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Buscando alguna solución**

**Humillando a Neji**

Entraba el sol fuertemente por la ventana de la joven heredera del Souke. Kiba empezó a tapas sus ojitos con su pata par que no le moleste el sol. Hasta que no pudo resistir mas y abrió los ojos. Hinata aun seguía durmiendo. Se veía realmente bonita dormida. Pero que podía hacer Kiba siendo perro, tan solo disfrutar la única oportunidad que tenia.

Al darse cuenta de que no dormiría mas empezó a lamerle suavemente la mejilla para que despertara, haciendo reír a Hinata puesto a que le hacia cosquilla

-Je je je, Akamaru no has eso – Dijo Hinata ya despertando completamente. Sen sento en su cama y coloco a Akamaru en sus piernas encima del cubrecama – Bien yo voy a ducharme ahora y luego te voy a dejar a casa ¿vale?

Hinata se levanto y se dirigio al baño, tiempo que uso Kiba para recorrer la mansión. La verdad tenia ganas de molestar un rato a Neji, sabia que el odiaba su presencia y debía aprovechar su oportunidad de molestarlo, pero ¿Dónde rayos lo encontraría en una casa tan grande? Entrenando…. Donde más

Salio al patio donde Kiba pensó que podría estar, y si efectivamente estaba allí entrenando como condenado sus jutsus y demases. Se acerco a Neji el cual se estaba preparando para un jutsu muy complicado y necesitaba mucha concentración.

Kiba se acerco cautelosamente y espero a que estuviese a punto de realizar aquel jutsu. Justo cuando Neji se disponía a realizar su jutsu….

-ARF – Ladra Kiba, dándose Neji un tremendo porrazo y maldiciendo su pésima suerte. Estaba rojo de ira, cuando al fin le estaba resultando el cachorro lo interrumpió

-¿Qué quiere? – Dijo Neji a regañadientes evitando golpear o gritar al perro, Kiba empezó a orinar en la pierna de Neji que aun estaba en el suelo.

Su paciencia se agoto completamente. Odiaba a ese perro, o más bien odiaba a Kiba Inuzuka que se aprovechaba de la situación. Ya sin paciencia Neji se levanta a perseguir al cachorro

-TE MATARE MALDITO CHUCHO DE MIERDA – Dijo Neji y así empezó al persecución

Kiba entro rápidamente a la mansión seguido por un Neji furioso además de sucio por el entrenamiento y la caída. Corrió por toda la casa empujando criados. Hinata que ya estaba lista iba saliendo de su habitación, cuando de repente choca con Neji, dejando a la chica llena de barro. Neji ni se inmuto se levanto y siguió la persecución.

Hinata refunfuño su primo la había dejado embarrada después de haberse tomado una ducha. Suspiro y se cambio.

En tanto Neji seguía la persecución, Kiba ya no tenia ya su misma habilidad ni agilidad cansándose rápidamente

-"Mierda, ya estoy cansado y solo he corrido un poco, que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago…" - Pensaba desesperado Kiba, hasta que su cuero no dio mas y se detuvo cansado

-TE tengo – dijo Neji embozando una sonrisa malévola – Te llego tu hora chucho – Dijo Neji apunto de lanzar al perro por la ventana

-NEJI – Grito enojada Hinata al ver lo que primo quería hacer, Hinata se acerco y le quito el cachorro – Que crees que haces Neji-onisan

-Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero ese chucho me las va a pagar – dijo Neji quitándole el perro intentando nuevamente el tirarlo pro la ventana

-NEJI, ya déjate de tonterías es solo Akamaru, que te podría hacer el – dijo Hinata quitándole nuevamente el cachorro

-Pues el nada, pero Kiba…. – Dijo Neji apretando los puños enrabiados

-Si estas enojado con Kiba arregla los problemas con él onisan, no con Akamaru el no tiene nada que ver – Dijo Hinata, si eso tenia sentido para cualquiera pero no para Neji

-Eso hacia Hinata

-¿um? Que tonterías dices onisan, debo irme – Dijo Hinata despidiéndose de su primo

-No vas a desayunar

-No, por ahí como algo – Dijo Hinata y se fue.

Salio de la mansión y se dirijo a entrenar. Pensó que allí se encontraría Kiba y le entregaría al cachorro.

En tanto en la residencia Inuzuka, Hana se levantaba temprano y lo primero que hizo fue levantar todas las tapas que cubría a Akamaru, luego abrió las cortinas y luego golpeo la pared

Nombre Fic: ¡¡¡Soy Akamaru!!!

Autor: Hina-uzumaki (Yo en Fic: 01/04/07

-Bien Kiba ya has dormido suficiente, levántate – Dijo Hana, Akamaru se movía para todos lados con la almohada tapando su cara, Hana le quito la almohada y la tiro al suelo – Ya muevete hombre que debes ir a buscar a Akamaru

-ahhhhhh, déjame un ratito mas, si el se cuida solo – Dijo Akamaru aun con los ojos cerrados

-Ya levántate – dijo Hana tirándole de los pies cayendo Akamaru al suelo despabilando finalmente

-¡AU! Eso dolió – Dijo Akamaru

-Tú me obligaste

Dijo Hana y salio de la habitación. Akamaru perezosamente se levanta del suelo y empieza a vestirse, bostezando a cada instante. Sale de su habitación y se dirige a tomar desayuno. Tomo un sorbo del café que su hermana le había servido

-AUUUU ESTO QUEMA - Grito Akamaru tirando el tazón al suelo y quebrándolo

-KIBA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE - Dijo Hana enojada y empezando a limpiar lo que "Kiba" provoco - VE AHORA A BUSCAR A AKAMARU

-ahhhhhh - Dijo desanimado - No quiero ir

-AHORA

Dijo Hana con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, Akamaru obedeció sin chistar y partió hacia la mansión Hyuga. Iba caminando tranquilo por el pequeño bosque cerca de la entrada de la villa. En el camino Akamaru detuvo su paso al ver una pequeña cachorra de su mismo tamaño aproximadamente. Bueno la tenia mente de perro por lo tanto le gustaban las cachorras. En especial aquella que vio sola. Se acerco embodado y se arrodillo a su altura

-Hola – dijo Akamaru sonriendo, pero la cachorra la miro indiferente total era un humano, además era hombre, su dueña la había criado para ignorar a los humanos hombres, la cachorro solo le dio la espalda para desanimo de Kiba – Ey no me saludaste ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pero fue nuevamente ignorado

Akamaru refunfuño y como cuerpo humano que tenía el tomo en brazos, recibiendo una feroz mordida y luego los fuertes aullidos pareciendo una chica rápidamente

-Pasa algo Nikita – Dijo la chica pelicafe tomando a la perrita en brazos sin percatarse de Akamaru

-Au…au…au – Se quejaba Akamaru, la chica levanto la vista y diviso al chico quejarse

-"Vaya que alaraco es, solo fue una mordida suave" – Pensó la chica – Ey… lo siento no fue su intención – Dijo la chica solo recibiendo un gruñido de la cachorra, pero de repente capto su vista en las marcas rojas de "Kiba". Parecía que el no lo habia notado pero ella llevaba exactamente las misma – Eres Inuzuka ¿verdad?

-Emmmm….Si – Dijo Akamaru algo inseguro, no sabia quien era esa chica ni de que hablaba

-Que genial, yo soy Hikari Inuzuka, tu prima y tú eres….

-Akamaru – Dijo Akamaru, olvidadnos que debía decir Kiba

-¿Akamaru? Que nombre tan aro para una persona – Podrías llevarme a tu casa es que la estoy buscando pero no encuentro nada

-Emm….no puedo debo ir a buscar a mi cachorro – Dijo Akamaru mirando de reojo a la cachorra que estaba en brazos de la otra chica

-Aps… Te puedo acompañar – Dijo Hikari emocionada de haber encontrado a alguien de su familia

-Supongo… - Dijo Akamaru y empezaron la marcha

La chica hablaba mucho de su familia y de su vida en la villa de la nube en donde ella vivía y de donde era ninja. Akamaru solo escuchaba mirando a la cachorra y sin prestar mucha atención

-"AHHH quiero ser cachorro, quiero ser cachorro" – Pensaba Akamaru haciendo un berrinche en su mente

En el camino se encontraron con Hinata y Akamaru la cual diviso a los otros chicos

-KIBA – Grito Hinata acercándose a Akamaru – Kiba, al fin te encontré tengo a Akamaru ten – Dijo Hinata entregándole al cachorro

-¿Kiba? Pensé que tú eras Akamaru no el cachorro – dijo Hikari muy confundida

-¿eh? No, el se llama Kiba no Akamaru, que tonterías hablas Kiba – dijo Hinata algo confusa del porque Kiba se habría llamado Akamaru

-Arf Guau Arf "Estupido perro, casi embarra la situación y ¿Quién rayos es ella? ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas igual a las mías? – Dijo Kiba en el cuerpo de Akamaru, ciertamente la chica sabia de perros también y entendió perfectamente lo que el cachorro había dicho al igual que la cachorra de Hikari. Hinata ya se había ido

-¿eh? Qu…Que pasa, no en…entiendo – dijo Hikari asustada

-Guau Arf "¿Me entendió? Mierda"

-Lo que pasa amo Kiba es que ella es su prima y pues por favor ya no quiero ser humano por favor por favor por favor – Así seguía Akamaru rogando a su amo

-Arf, Guau, Arg" Cálmate, vamos a hablar con Hana" – Dijo Kiba emprendiendo camino hacia su casa

Hikari cada vez más confusa los seguía. Nikita había echado un ojo a Akamaru y bajo para estar al lado de el, provocando que le saliese humo por las orejas a Akamaru. La cachorra buscaba la atención de "Akamaru"

-"Lo que me faltaba una perra tras de mi" – Pensó Kiba asqueado

Así apuraron el paso y llegaron a la casa de los Inuzukas, donde se encontraba Hana. Hana vio llegar a aquella muchacha impresionándose de su presencia

-¿Hikari? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Hana saludando a la chica

-Hana tanto tiempo, venia visitarlo y a conocer a Kiba y a Akamaru – dijo Hikari

-Veo que ya conoces sus nombres

-Ama Hana… yo quería decirte algo – dijo Akamaru jugando con sus dedos como Hinata lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa

-¿um? – Dijo Hana confusa del "Ama Hana"

-Es que veras… yo no soy Kiba… yo soy…. Akamaru – Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, Hana casi se cae de espalda al darse cuenta de que sus resultados eran correctos

-No puede ser, porque no me lo dijeron antes estos fue hace casi 2 días – dijo Hana enojada con ambos, Hikari solo observaba

-Es que….veras… yo quería vivir como humano, yo nunca había si…sido humano y pues…. No te dije nada – Dijo Akamaru

-¿Y que hay de Kiba? ¿El quería caso ser cachorro? – Dijo Hana pero el gruñido no muy alegre le dio la respuesta – Ya veo

-¿Cómo sucedió todo estos Hana? – Dijo Hikari

-Veras es que el imprudente de mi hermano bebió unos de mis experimento en proceso y ya ves las consecuencia – Dijo Hana diciendo esto ultimo mirando fijamente a cachorro y amo

-Pero….pero que hacemos – Dijo Akamaru

-Simple, beban de nuevo el liquido, no lo he alterado aun – dijo Hana trayendo el liquido el cual empezaron a beber

Pero nada no aprecia haber cambio alguno, se encontraban en la misma situación.

-Estamos mal muchachos, no ha pasado absolutamente nada, solo tenemos una opción, hablar con la Hokage – Dijo Hana – Venga vamos allá, Hikari tu te quedarías cuidado la casa – La chica asintió y los otros salieron

Hana iba aun enfurecida con ambos, sobre todo con Kiba, estaba segura que había sido su culpa, el era el que le daba todo a Akamaru.

-Kiba – Dijo Hana, Kiba puso su atención – Se que tu tienes la culpa, así que cuando regreses a tu cuerpo te va a llegar una bien grande… - Dijo Hana preparando los nudillos en forma de amenaza, Kiba trago saliva

Llegaron a la oficina tocando la puerta y permitiéndoles que pasaran a la oficina

-¿Pasa algo? – Dijo LA Hokage algo extrañada y pensó que habían ido por la situación del sake – Veo que ya te enteraste del numerito de tu hermano – dijo Hokage

-Pues si, bueno en parte de eso se trata – dijo Hana

-¿um? Explícate

-Vera Hokage-sama, mi hermano no fue quien bebió el sake

-¿A no?

-No, fue Akamaru

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues dile tu Akamaru

-Lo que pa...pasa es yo y mi amo Ki…Kiba cambiamos de cuerpo – Dijo Akamaru nervioso, La Hokage los miro impactadas y luego miro a Hana confirmando todo lo dicho por Akamaru

-Pero como sucedió algo así

-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano tomo unos de mis experimento y lo bebió provocando esto, ahora el problema es que no encuentro una solución – Dijo Hana

-Vaya situación en la que se metieron, vale venga haremos un par de exámenes en el hospital y sacaremos alguna conclusión – Dijo la Hokage - ¿Alguien mas sabe?

-Bueno que yo sepa, además de mi prima que esta en casa ¿Alguien mas sabe chicos?

-Pues… Emm ese chico raro de ojos blancos…. Y la niña de monos que debe ser la novia o algo… Emm y no se si la chica de ojos blancos también sabe – Dijo Akamaru, Kiba negó con la cabeza, Hinata no sabia nada

-TE refieres a Neji y a Tenten ¿no? – Dijo la Hokage, Akamaru asintió – Vale, Shizune, SHIZUNE – Grita la Hokage entrando la chica a la oficina

-Pasa algo Hokage-sama

-Si quiero que mandes a Neji y Tenten al hospital ahora

-Hai – Dijo Shizune y salio a dar el aviso

Mientras tanto la Hokage salio del cuarto siendo seguida por Hana, Kiba y Akamaru que llevaba a Kiba, mientras Kiba refunfuñaba. Llegaron al hospital y lo primero que hizo fue examinar el líquido bebido por los muchachos, dejando los resultados en mano de otros ninjas médicos para ir a hablar con Neji y Tenten

-Nos necesitaba Hokage-sama – Dijo Neji serio como siempre

-Si, verán ustedes además de nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos el actual estado de Kiba y Akamaru y la pregunta es… - Dijo la Hokage en un tono sereno que tranquilizo a los ninjas - ¿POR QUÉ NO DIJIERON NADA? – Dijo la Hokage furiosa espantando a Neji y Tenten que se aferro al brazo del Hyuga

-Pues, no nos incumbía y eso debía hacerlos Akamaru que es el que puede hablar en estos momento – Dijo Neji aparentando tranquilidad que no tenia en ese momento, por la reacción de la Hokage y por tener a la kunoichi de los cocos tan cercas

-HMP SERAN – Dijo La Hokage levantando la mano en forma amenazante y girándose a los otros

-Bien Hokage-sama dejo a estos 2 en sus manos yo tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo Hana y desapareció

-Y USTEDES, SOBRE TODO TU KIBA, DESPUES DE SOLUCIONAR ESTA VAN A QUEDAR 2 MESES HACIENDO MISIONES RANGO D Y NADA MS – Dijo La Hokage haciendo suspirar frustrado a Kiba, mientras la Hokage iba a buscar los resultados

-¡Ja! No quisiera estar en su lugar – Dijo Neji burlón

-Y USTEDES 2 TENDRAN EL MISMO CASTIGO POR NO DECIR NADA – Dijito La Hokage desapareciendo nuevamente

-TE VOY A MATAR – Dijo Neji furioso, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo haciendo misiones rango D, pero Tenten lo detuvo tomándole del brazo

-Por favor Neji déjate de tonterías, que son 2 meses además – Dijo Tenten, Neji suspiro resignado

-Es mucho tiempo, son 2 meses en donde pude haber hecho increíbles misiones importantes que ahora no haré por culpa de esos estupidos – dijo Neji levantando ligeramente la voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba

De repente se hizo un tremendo silencio al escuchar un tremendo grito por parte de la Hokage

-NO PUEDE SER, SERAN IDIOTAS ESTOS… - Gritaba la Hokage por los pasillos acercándose a los ninjas con un informe, mientras los ninjas la miraban asustados

-Pa…pasa algo Hokage-sama – Dijo Tenten

-USTEDES 2, VENGAN CONMIGO – Dijo la Hokage apuntando a Kiba y Akamaru

-S…si – Dijo Akamaru temeroso y Kiba solo la miraba asustado

-Rayos, que susto, mejor vamonos de aquí Tenten – Dijo Neji dando media vuelta

-Hai – Dijo la kunoichi siguiendo al Hyuga

En tanto la Hokage dirigio a Kiba y Akamaru hacia la oficina que Tsunade tenia en el hospital. Era similar al de la torre del Hokage, con sus minibar y gran sofá, lo único que cambiaba era que esta oficina era algo más pequeña y con una pequeña ventana

-Bien muchachos, estos va a ser difícil para ustedes, o mas bien difícil para las victimas, uy si para las victimas pobrecitas – Decía la Hokage compadeciéndose de personas X, confundiendo a Kiba y Akamaru

-Arf – Dijo Kiba llamando la atención de la Hokage

-A si como decía, según mis resultados tu Kiba deberás dar una lamida un beso nose lo que sea que hagan los perro a un humano, y tu Akamaru a un perro

-Arf afr Arf "QUE, MI BOCA TENDRA SABOR A PERRO GUAKALA" – Ladraba histérico Kiba

-Ya tienen sabor a perro idiota – Dijo Akamaru

-Vale, vale, ahora el dilema es buscar a aquella persona que da lo mismo el sexo, y un perro – Dijo la Hokage

-Pues yo ya se a quien – Dijo Akamaru

-¿a si?

-Si la cachorrita de Hikari será perfecta

-Bien y bueno Kiba yo te recomiendo a Neji o Tenten que son los que saben la situación

-"Puaj definitivamente Neji no, es un hombre aunque estoy en el cuero de Akamaru y seria divertido" – Pensaba Kiba

-¿y bien Kiba? – Dijo Tsunade mierando a Kiba con cuerpo de cachorro

-Arf, arf – Decia Kiba obviamente la Hokage no entendio y miro a Akamaru para que le traduzca

-Dijo que si tenia a una persona planeada pero no me dijo su nombre – Decia Akamaru

Hokage

-Bien si no hay nada mas que agregar, FUERA – Dijo La Hokage, Kiba y Akamaru obedecieron al instante

-Vaya carácter – murmuro Akamaru

Primero se dirigieron hacia su casa donde estaba Hana, Hikari y Nikita la cachorra de Hikari. Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hizo Akamaru fue darle un beso al perro ante los ojos impactados de Hana y Hikari.

-Arf, Arf – Ladraba como loco Kiba, asqueado de ver su cuerpo besando a un perro

-AKAMARU – Grito Hana tirandolo hacia un lado – QUE HACES

-Es que la mujer pechugona esa nos dijo que debia besar a un perro para volver a la normalidad – Dijo Akamaru

-Pero yo te veo igual – Dijo Hana

-Es que el amo Kiba tiene que hacer lo mismo con un humano

-Ah – Dijo Hana - ¿Quién?

-Arf Arf "Nadie de su incumbencia" – Dijo Kiba

-Bien nos vamos a solucionar el problema – Dijo Akamaru llevandose a Kiba

Emprendieron camino y llegaron a las afueras de la casa de Tenten donde estaba la nombrada anteriormente y Neji

-"Bien Kiba, esto vale la pena, volvere a ser normal y de paso humillare al Hyuga" – Pensaba Kiba

Kiba fue corriendo hacia Neji tirandose encima de este y topando su boca perruna con la de Neji. Este tiro al cachorro lejos escupiendo

-Guakala, perro estupido como haces eso – Dijo neji pero fijo la vista y vio a Kiba ya en su cuerpo riendo como loco – De que te ries Akamaru

-No soy Akamaru, soy Kiba idiota – Dijo Kiba con un humor resplandeciente

-Arf, Arf – Decia Akamaru llamando la atención, Tenten lo tomo en sus brazos

-Que lindo que ahoras seas Akamaru de verdad – Dijo Tenten acariciandolo haciendo gruñir al Hyuga

-Idiota, tengo aliento a perro – Dijo Neji

-¡Ja! Te pasa por insusltarme – Dijo Kiba – Admeas no pudiste impedir que durmiera con Hinata – Dijo Kiba burlandose del Hyuga

-¿Qué? – Dijo Hinata sonrojada que venia detrás con Shino

-Baka – Murmuro Shino

-Ehhh… nada Hinata es solo que yo…. "Kuso como deseo ser Akamaru ahora" Es que yo me burlaba de Neji…. – Dijo Kiba, Hinata lo miraba entre confusa y algo enfadada - …Ademas Neji fue besado por un perro – Dijo kiba cayendo a carcajada, Hinata no pudo evitar que le saliese un risita pequeña al igual que tenten

-DE QUE SE RIEN

-Lo siento Neji, pero es gracioso – Dijo Tenten, Neji se enfurecio y desaparecio

-¡Ja! Baka – Dijo Kiba – Venga Akamaru volvamos a casa a hacer nuevamente nosotros

-¿eh? – Dijieron confusos Shino y Hinata

-No pasa nada es de seguro Kiba se drogo o algo por el estilo – Dijo Tenten, Hinata y Shino lo ignoraron

Asi Kiba con Akamaru volvieron a su casa y siempre, pero siempre se fiajaba en todo lo que comia y bebia desde que aquel incidente sucedió.

**FIN**

**¡KYAAAAAA! Mi** **segundo final de fic. Que emocion ahora seguire a full con "LA MISIÓN" y con "CONSECUENCIAS DE NUESTROS ACTOS" Ademas De traducir fics de mis parejas favoritas. Bueno nada mas que agregar hasta la proxima. **

**Gracias a ****june-li****fiorellanime****Letysan****IPnoHaru**** y a ****Nadeshiko Ryuugan – Kai x Rei, **** por sus reviews )**


End file.
